


Cómo educar a tu dragón

by Casandra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandra/pseuds/Casandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry cree que es posible educar a esas fieras e independientes criaturas que son los dragones, de modo que se lleva uno a su casa.</p><p>Este es un fic escrito en respuesta <a href="http://drarrython.livejournal.com/338749.html#cutid1">al art que Sakka</a> hizo para el M!B del Drarrython</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cómo educar a tu dragón

**Author's Note:**

> **Título:** Cómo educar a tu dragón.  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Género:** slash.  
>  **Advertencias:** Draco!Dragón, Harry!Dragonolista. Las autoridades sanitarias advierten que este fic puede perjudicar gravemente la salud.  
>  **Resumen:** Harry cree que es posible educar a esas fieras e independientes criaturas que son los dragones, de modo que se lleva uno a su casa.  
>  **Nota:** este es un fic escrito en respuesta [al art que Sakka](http://drarrython.livejournal.com/338749.html#cutid1) hizo para el M!B del Drarrython, a cambio ella me dará su alma ^^ 
> 
> Recomiendo ver el arte si te gustan los dibujos originales y con calidad. Los datos de este fic son canon, el resto fanon, al final de este fic podrás ver una lista de ellos, todos sacados de la página de eldiccionario.org 
> 
> He de decir que ha sido un auténtico placer escribir un oneshot basado en esa imagen, aunque mi intención era escribir un drabble. Ha sido una bonita experiencia, además de que lo he disfrutado muchísimo. Es más, es de las pocas veces que he escrito algo y me ha gustado, de modo que espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo. 
> 
> Por último y no menos importante darle las gracias a **Intimisky** por betearme, eres un cielo. ¡Muchas GRACIAS!
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : todo de Jotaká, menos la idea, que saqué del art de Sakka y los errores, esos son míos, por favor, no se apropien de ellos.

**Cómo educar a tu dragón.**

—¿Por qué lo atan? —Harry contempló el dragón, el más hermoso que había visto desde que estaba ayudando a Charlie. Era un dragón pequeño, comparado con otros, pero de una belleza asombrosa, con sus escamas iridiscentes y nacaradas. 

—Para ayudarlo —el dragón estornudó e intentó revolverse, pero las cuerdas apenas le permitieron un leve movimiento. Sufría, debía estar sufriendo, pero Charlie no parecía apiadarse de él.

—Le haces daño —apretó su varita, nervioso mientras veía como el dragón luchaba infructuosamente contra las cuerdas, sus ojos multicolores y centelleantes furiosos mientras los miraba.

—Es para ayudarlo, Harry —su voz sonó cansada. No era la primera vez que tenían aquella conversación. Harry siempre se ponía nervioso cuando creía que alguien maltrataba a algún dragón o cuando pensaba que los métodos que utilizaban eran demasiado agresivos. Habían hablado muchas veces al respecto. Los dragones eran agresivos por naturaleza y totalmente independientes. No se iban a estar quietos esperando a que los ayudaran o curaran sus heridas, era por ello que había que atarlos, incluso sedarlos por su bien. 

—Quizás si le habláramos.

—¡No nos entiende! —gritó furioso. Pero como si el maldito dragón quisiera llevarle la contraria dejó de estornudar y de luchar contra las cuerdas, para posar sus amenazantes ojos en él. Harry pareció creer que el dragón sí lo entendía, porque se acercó a acariciarle la cabeza. Quiso gritarle, alejarlo de él, pero para cuando quiso reaccionar Harry ya tenía su mano en la cabeza del dragón. No le mordió, ni le atacó, simplemente frotó su cabeza contra aquella acariciante mano. Charlie quiso bufar en protesta, el moreno sólo era suave con aquellas fieras y despiadadas criaturas. 

—Tiene miedo. 

Resopló. Harry miraba a aquel dragón Opaleye de las Antípodas como si fuera la criatura más hermosa del mundo. Y allí, en aquella reserva de dragones donde apenas se tenía contacto con otros seres humanos, lo peor que te podía pasar era que tu atractivo compañero prefiriera pasar su tiempo maravillándose de la belleza de los dragones, en lugar de buscar un poco de calor humano. Era él quien tenía miedo, de los dragones y su feroz temperamento, de la cercanía de Harry a esas fieras criaturas y de la soledad.

—Quizás si le...

—¡No se puede educar a un dragón! —gritó Charlie. El dragón protestó ante su tono de voz, pero no hizo ningún movimiento contra Harry—. Además —intentó razonar—, está enfermo, ya te lo he dicho, no sabes lo crueles que pueden llegar a ser cuando están enfermos. 

—Pero es tan bonito, seguro que si lo intento podría. —Lo acarició, maravillándose de lo suaves que tenía las escamas, de su color, del modo en que se dejaba tocar, de aquellos suaves ojos, que aunque multicolores, a él le parecían plateados.

Charlie les observó, aquel dragón era tan extraño. Era la época de celo y aún así no había consentido acercarse a ninguna de las dragonas que tenían en la reserva. Podría ser porque estaba enfermo, ya que la famosa llama escarlata de su especie estaba ausente, pero aun así no era lógico. Ni siquiera intentaba acercarse a alguna, o luchar contra otros machos para demostrar su superioridad. Estaba ahí, apático y agresivo ante cualquier intento de los domadores por ayudarlo. Y no había sido hasta cuando la mano de Harry se había posado en su cabeza que se tranquilizó.

—Debemos curarlo —razonó Charlie—, quizás así monte a alguna dragona. 

El dragón estornudó otra vez, en lo que él sabía que era un intento por lanzar una llama. Harry frunció el ceño, pero no pareció darse cuenta, ni siquiera intentó alejarse. 

—¿Y si no le gustan? —cuestionó Harry, mirando el pequeño dragón.

—Es un dragón, no tienen que gustarle, es sólo instinto.

Harry resopló, como si esa idea le pareciera estúpida. Incluso el dragón pareció concordar con él y negar con la cabeza. Era absurdo, la situación, Harry, todo. El dragón necesitaba copular, porque era la época de celo, no importaba con quién lo hiciera. Del mismo modo que él necesitaba hacerlo, y lo haría, si Harry no estuviera tan obsesionado con aquel dragón. 

—¿Y si prefiere un dragón, y no una dragona? 

Charlie bufó. Un dragón gay, sí, ya. Harry siguió acariciando al dragón, mirándolo comprensivo, como si quisiera hacerle saber que él también prefería a los de su mismo género. ¡Y él! Él también prefería un hombre a una mujer, pero Harry no era tan comprensivo cuando se trataba de un humano. El dragón lo lamió, al menos sacó su lengua y la pasó por la mano de Harry, ante la mirada maravillada de éste. El domador, por el contrario, frunció el ceño. Los dragones no se podían domar. Lo había estudiado, incluso probado en su propia carne y tenía cicatrices que lo demostraban. Era una verdad universal, una verdad que todo domador sabía y que estaba escrita en todos los libros al respecto. 

—Necesita una dragona —dijo, observando cómo era ignorado por los dos—. Maldita sea, ¡está en celo y enfermo! 

—Pero yo podría cuidarlo, curarlo.

Charlie rió ante lo absurdo.

—Y dónde te lo llevarías, ¿a tu casa? —rió.

—Sí —Harry lo miró maravillado—. Podría llevármelo ahí, no sería más que cuestión de colocar unos pocos hechizos para que no pudiera romper nada.

Charlie boqueó estúpidamente. 

—También le ayudarías a procrear —Harry se sonrojó ante eso, él no quiso preguntar por qué, ni siquiera imaginárselo.

—¿Y si no quiere procrear?

Vale, no quería volver al tema de las preferencias de género, ni siquiera quería volverle a explicar que no se podía educar a un dragón, era hora de que Harry lo experimentara, del mismo doloroso modo que otros domadores lo hicieron antes.

—Está bien, llévatelo a tu casa, edúcalo, cúralo y ayúdalo a procrear.

Harry lo miró entusiasmado, sus preciosos ojos verdes contemplándolo como si fuera el ser más maravilloso del mundo. Se derritió. Pronto los brazos de Harry estuvieron abrazándolo, su boca dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla, su aroma llenándolo, todo era tan maravilloso. El dragón estornudó.

*

__

Primera regla: los dragones se sienten solos, incomprendidos. Háblale, hazle saber que lo entiendes, que quieres ayudarle.

Harry expulsó el aire que tenía retenido cuando acabó de lanzar el último hechizo. Había conseguido agrandar la estancia, para que el dragón pudiera moverse con sus dos toneladas sin problemas, además de asegurarse de que no rompiera nada ni con sus alas, ni con su cola. El Opaleye lo había estado observando mientras él procedía con los hechizos, manteniéndose en todo momento quieto y tranquilo. No había sido hasta que hubo terminado que se movió y cuando lo hizo fue para tumbarse cerca del fuego de la chimenea. El suelo no pareció resentirse ante su peso, pero sabía que todo era fruto de los hechizos, de no ser por ello quizás hubiera unas cuantas losas rotas o incluso alguna grieta en la pared.

La estancia estaba caldeada, tal y como Charlie le había recomendado que hiciera para asegurarse de la recuperación del Opaleye. Era tan bello, se sentó a observarlo, sus escamas resplandecían y sus ojos entrecerrados reflejaban el baile constante de las llamas. Su respiración era lenta y acompasada, como si disfrutara de aquel momento en semisoledad. Él apenas se permitió hacer algún ruido, su mente en todos y cada uno de los libros que había leído en su proceso de convertirse en _dragonolista._. 

De pronto el dragón lo miró como si acabara de ser consciente de su presencia, la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, sus alas plegadas y su cola en total reposo. No intentó estornudar, ni siquiera atacar tal y como Charlie le había pronosticado que ocurriría, pero él sabía que eso no pasaría, los dragones no eran tan agresivos como las dragonas y esta raza en concreto, la _Opaleye de las Antípodas_ , era incluso menos agresiva que otra especie, dándose muy pocos los casos en los que mataba. Era un dragón manso, bello, inusual. 

—Charlie cree que no se puede educar a un dragón —le comentó, como si necesitara justificar al dragón su presencia ahí, en su casa, en un salón y no en el santuario de los dragones de Rumanía, donde debería de estar para poder recuperarse— Cree que sois demasiado agresivos e impredecibles.

El dragón lo observó, con sus grandes ojos fijos en él. Era absurdo de su parte, hablarle y creer que el dragón podría entenderle, pero quizás el tono de su voz, la suavidad, el cariño, podría conseguir lo que la magia y la imposición no habían conseguido con otros dragones. 

—¿Tú qué crees? —el dragón estornudó disconforme—. Sí, yo también creo que se equivoca.

El dragón seguía mirándolo, como si esperara que añadiera algo más, como si sus palabras tuvieran algún significado. Tragó, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar tanto, no desde que casi se convirtió en un ermitaño en su estudio de aquellas fascinantes criaturas. Pero ahora estaba ahí, solo con un dragón, un Opaleye que necesitaba que lo entendieran, que lo curaran, que lo ayudaran.

—Creo que lo único que queréis es ser libres, volar, vivir. —Sonrió ante aquello, una imagen de él mismo volando en lomos de aquel perfecto dragón acudiendo a su mente sin permiso. Hacía tanto que no sentía aquella sensación de libertad que sólo el volar le proporcionaba—. Pero os acotan las zonas —murmuró un poco apesadumbrado, consciente de que era por los muggles por lo que esto ocurría, pero incapaz de poner en palabras aquel pensamiento. 

El dragón pareció leer la mente o quizás se contagió de su estado de ánimo, no tardó en girar la cabeza y apoyarla en el suelo. La conversación le había dejado de interesar.

*

__

Segunda regla: Puede que tú necesites una ducha fría, pero los dragones son calientes, apasionados. Dale un buen baño caliente, te lo agradecerá.

Había soñado que estaba encima del lomo del dragón, aferrado a sus escamas iridiscentes, el viento azotándole el rostro y aquella fiera magnífica entre sus piernas. Las alas se batían con gracia, moviéndolos a gran velocidad y él había reído excitado, deseando que aquella sensación no acabara jamás. Luego despertó húmedo, con la sensación de tener aquellas escamas iridiscentes entre sus dedos.

Se levantó tambaleante, con la frente ligeramente perlada de sudor, tomó sus gafas y se dirigió a la estantería con libros que tenía cerca de la cama. No tardó en encontrar el título que buscaba _Hombres que aman demasiado a los dragones_ , lo tomó y abrió mientras se sentaba en el borde la cama. El libro estaba un poco viejo y las hojas daban muestras de haber sido muy leídas. La primera página era la imagen de un hermoso dragón con su cuidador, cualquier hubiera creído que era una simple imagen, pero él sabía que había adoración en los ojos del dragonolista, casi obsesión, además, éste se acercaba a la bestia como si no le importara lo que le pudiera ocurrir, acariciándola y luego sonriéndole levemente. El dragón, con sus escamas iridiscentes, batía sus alas, indiferente ante la adoración y despreocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle al cuidador ante su cercanía. Pero aun así el dragonolista no sufría ningún daño.

Él había reído ante esa imagen. Recordaba haber leído el texto que la acompañaba, donde relataba lo absurdos que podían ser algunos hombres al caer bajo el encanto de estas traicioneras criaturas. En aquel entonces él había reído, creyendo que el dragonolista era estúpido en su descuido y divertido ante la idea. Pero el autor del libro no lo había visto desde la misma perspectiva, hablaba sobre ese amor enfermizo, pero también sobre la lealtad de algunos dragones ante sus cuidadores, una lealtad de la que no había constancia, pero que creía que podía llegar a existir. Era casi como si el mismo amante del dragón hubiera escrito aquél libro, como si le hubiera dado vergüenza reconocer que había amado y que a cambio el dragón le había dado su eterna lealtad.

Acarició la imagen, maravillado. La lealtad de un dragón quizás no fuera tanto como el amor, pero sin duda era un sentimiento que atesorar. Poder estar al lado de aquella magnífica criatura, acariciarla, montarla, sentir esa intensa mirada dirigida a él y sólo a él. El autor del libro tenía razón, _la joya más preciada del mundo era la lealtad de un dragón_.

Suspiró mientras dejaba el libro en su mesita de noche para poder coger la nota que Charlie le había dado antes de que se fueran.

_Mantén el dragón caliente, dale baños de agua ardiente_

Se sonrojó, quizás era mejor posponer su baño. No tardó en cambiarse y bajar, el dragón estaba de pie, contemplando la sala e incluso se atrevería a decir que los cuadros que allí había, de hecho estaba estornudando mientras contemplaba una foto de la familia Weasley al completo. Quizás los pelirrojos no le gustaban. 

—Toca baño —El dragón se volvió inmediatamente ante sus palabras, observando en un principio la manopla que había en su mano derecha y su varita en la izquierda. Retrocedió un paso, y por si acaso escondió su varita. Sabía que Charlie y otros cuidadores inmovilizaban a los dragones con cuerdas para poder bañarlos, pero ese no era su caso. Su misión era que a la vez que eso le hacía bien al dragón pudiera disfrutarlo, casi relajarlo.

—Tranquilo, no te voy a hacer daño —el dragón retrocedió otro paso. 

Intentó actuar normal, de modo que procedió a transfigurar la mesa del comedor en una gigantesca bañera que no tardó en llenarse de ardiente agua hechizada para no perder el calor. El siguiente paso fue lanzarse él mismo un hechizo, para evitar quemarse y mojarse. Luego dejó la varita en el lado más lejano de la habitación, ante la atenta mirada del dragón.

—Sólo quiero bañarte. Te hará bien. 

El dragón no pareció terminar de fiarse, su mirada aún fija en la lejana varita. Él por el contrario avanzó lentamente, sentándose en el borde la bañera

—Quieres dejar de estornudar, ¿verdad? —el dragón no se movió—. Quieres freírle el culo a Charlie la próxima vez que te ate, ¿no? 

El dragón estornudó y se metió en la bañera. Parte del agua se salió, mojando el suelo del comedor. El Opaleye cerró los ojos disfrutando la sensación de aquella ardiente agua sobre sus escamas, pero nada más sintió la manopla sobre sí abrió prestamente lo ojos fijándolos en él.

—Tranquilo —susurró, sus mejillas ligeramente encendidas— Sólo voy a lavarte un poco.

El dragón pareció entenderlo porque cerró sus ojos, deslizándose un poco más abajo en la bañera. Él procedió a deslizar la manopla mojada por el enorme cuerpo. Era tan extraño y a la vez tan reconfortante. El dragón echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando su mano se deslizó por la parte trasera de su cabeza haciendo un ligero masaje. 

La lealtad de un dragón, qué tontería más grande. Él quería más, mucho más. 

*

__

Tercera regla: Se le conquista por su estómago.

Estaba en el salón, sentado en su sillón orejero, con el libro _Hombres que aman demasiado a los dragones_ entre sus manos. El dragón se encontraba tumbado frente a la chimenea, acostado encima de una manta que había puesto en el suelo y mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos entrecerrados, como si pudiera saber qué estaba leyendo y le quisiera hacer saber _lo pervertido_ que le parecía que un hombre amara a su dragón. 

—No es lo que parece —se quiso justificar, aunque no tenía por qué hacerlo. La bestia sólo lo miraba porque eran los dos únicos seres vivos allí, obviamente no sabía leer—. Es amor fraternal —el dragón bufó, o eso le pareció a él. Bueno, tenía que estar de acuerdo, era estúpido el sólo pensar que entre un dragón y un humano pudiera existir amor fraternal. Más estúpido incluso que otra clase de amor—. ¿Amor Draconino? 

Levantó la cabeza expectante, como si esa parte del amor Draconino le interesara. ¿Pero qué le podía interesar, si incluso era una palabra inventada? Los ojos del dragón estaban centrados en él, incluso si se fijaba lo suficiente podía ver su imagen reflejada en aquellos ojos imposiblemente grandes. De pronto se sonrojó, no era Draconino, sino dragonino, o dragonista, quizás el dragón lo miraba pensando en lo estúpido de su vocabulario. Se ajustó sus gafas rectangulares, empujándolas con el dedo índice y se alborotó un poco el pelo. Se sentía como un imberbe colegial frente a su primer amor, todo nervioso y patoso. 

Levantó el libro y se acercó un poco más a la lámpara de pie que había al lado del sillón orejero. El dragón había bufado ante su silencio y bajado la cabeza. Aunque no dejaba de mirarlo, quizás creyera que iba a atarlo o quizás simplemente le entretenía verlo luchando con sus demonios interiores. 

Intentó ignorar al Opaleye y centrarse en el libro. No había sido hasta la noche anterior que descubriera que el autor de éste era anónimo. No se sabía nada sobre él, ni cuándo lo había escrito. Los dragonolistas creían que era un mero cuento infantil, una historia sobre un cuidador tan obsesionado con su dragón que terminaba enamorándose de él. Pero algo en su interior le decía que detrás de cada historia hay una realidad. El autor parecía realmente enamorado y el dragón, al contrario de lo que solía suceder, no lo atacaba. Sus compañeros de profesión habían alegado que aquella situación era imposible, pero ahí estaba él, en el sillón orejero con un dragón de dos toneladas tumbado a sus pies. ¿Se podía amar a un imposible? El dragón torció la cabeza, mirándolo casi de lado, como si quisiera adivinar qué pensaba. Se podían hacer muchas cosas en esta vida, como amar a más de un dragón. 

Se oyó un fuerte ruido, eran las tripas del dragón rugiendo ferozmente. Sonrió, su amado dragón necesitaba que lo alimentaran. Sacó la nota de Charlie de su bolsillo ante la fiera mirada del dragón, era como si supiera que aquella nota la había escrito el pelirrojo.

_Dale de comer chili, pimienta y ron cuatro veces al día._

Harry sonrió, era hora de darle de comer. El Opaleye se levantó nervioso y Harry hizo lo propio, dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia la cocina, cogió el delantal que ponía “yo cocino para mi dragón”, situado a la derecha de la entrada colgado en un gancho y se puso a preparar esa receta picante que le ayudaría a superar su enfermedad. Y más le valía que se diera prisa, porque los dragones se volvían agresivos cuando tenían hambre.

—No tengo ovejas —le informó al nervioso Opaleye, sabiendo que era la comida favorita de los estos—. Pero te haré un chili con pimienta que te hará echar fuego por la boca. 

Pronto la comida estuvo en un gigantesco bol frente al dragón, acompañado de otro bol inmenso lleno de ron. El Opaleye no tardó en devorar toda la comida, aunque el ron no parecía ser de su agrado.

—Es por tu bien —le dijo acercándole el bol de ron. Éste giró su cabeza—. Vamos, está muy bueno —el dragón lo ignoró y él, haciendo acopio de fuerza de voluntad se sirvió un poco de aquel ron en una copa, hizo un pequeño gesto de brindis hacia el otro y tragó. Lo escupió. Era horrible sabía fatal. Vale, quizás el dragón pensara lo mismo. Hizo desparecer el contenido del bol con un movimiento de varita y con un suspiro sacó su mejor botella de ron, llenó el bol y se lo ofreció al dragón, llenándose su propia copa en el proceso. 

Le gustó. Tenía un dragón que no sólo era elitista entre los de su especie, sino que, además, era un sibarita en cuestiones de licor. Se lo bebió todo y se quedó mirándolo, esperando por más. No sabía si su sueldo sería suficiente para comprar tantas botellas de aquel ron para el Opaleye, pero sacó la segunda que tenía y se la vació a éste en el bol, volviéndose a llenar su copa. Se rió, estaba bebiendo con su dragón, ¿qué tan normal podía ser eso? 

—Umm, no bebas tanto, podría aprovecharme de ti —rió tontamente ante lo dicho, el Opaleye pareció bufar en respuesta. 

¿Qué pensaría su _pequeña_ bestia si supiera que tenía un libro llamado _Cuidado de dragón por placer y provecho_? Se levantó tambaleante, quizás había bebido demasiado, no estaba acostumbrado. ¿Cómo se podía uno aprovechar de su dragón? Se acercó con paso dubitativo, el Opaleye se agachó un poco observándole y él aprovechó eso para abrazarlo por el cuello.

—Me recuerdas a mi dragón —dijo entre risas, frotando su rostro contra las escamas, sin importarle si se raspaba la cara en el proceso. El Opaleye se quedó quieto, ni siquiera intentó alejar al humano de sí—. Draco era como tú. Arisco. —Aclaró, apretando a la vez su abrazo, buscando reconfortarse a sí mismo—. Seguro que él compartiría tu gusto por el ron —se rió. 

Estaba borracho, abrazado a un dragón y confesándole su amor juvenil por un imposible. Era estúpido, incoherente y real. 

*

__

Cuarta regla: duerme con él, estrecharéis lazos.

Se despertó con el brazo entumecido y la cabeza un poco embotada, estaba en el suelo acostado al lado del dragón. Abrió sus ojos de golpe y los fijo en los del Opaleye. Quien estaba muy quieto, observándole. Había sido tan estúpido de su parte emborracharse y acostarse al lado del dragón, ¿qué hubiera ocurrido si éste se hubiera movido? ¿si sus dos toneladas lo hubieran aplastado? Pero nada de eso había pasado, el Opaleye estaba quieto, inmóvil, observándolo, casi como si pensara que era el humano quien lo iba a atacar. 

Se incorporó poco a poco, algo avergonzado por la situación, sintiéndose como si se hubiera aprovechado del dragón y su buena voluntad. A los ojos de cualquiera verlo bañar al Opaleye, darle alcohol y dormir con él, podía ser interpretado de algún modo retorcido, pero su intención nunca fue otra que ayudarlo.

—No pretendía acostarme contigo —el dragón tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y su estómago pareció contraerse. Hubiera pensado que se estaba riendo de él, si no supiera que el dragón no lo entendía—. Ni aprovecharme de ti. Sólo pretendo curarte de tu Squabbs(*) —dudó ante la mirada del otro—, ya sabes, que puedas lanzar esa potente llama escarlata que os identifica a los Opaleye. 

No añadió que acostarse con él no era parte del tratamiento, pero tampoco creyó necesario darle esas explicaciones al dragón. Decidió ignorar lo sucedido e ir a la cocina a prepararle la comida al su paciente. Quizás dormir en el suelo no era nada cómodo, ni recomendable, pero dormir con la persona que quieres, en este caso con el dragón que quieres, te hacía afrontar el día de otro modo: con una gran sonrisa. Aunque eso significara haberse aprovechado de su Opaleye.

*

__

Quinta regla: Necesita procrear, ayúdale.

Su dragón estaba nervioso. No estaba acostado frente a la chimenea, como solía hacerlo, ni siquiera intentando chamuscar la foto de Charlie, estaba dando vueltas en la estancia con la cola agitándose violentamente. Apenas lo había mirado cuando le había puesto su ración de chili y ron, de hecho ni siquiera lo había probado. 

Suspiró y volvió a mirar el libro. El amante de los dragones hablaba sobe la necesidad de estos de procrear cuando estaban en celo. Era una necesidad animal, difícil de ignorar. ¿Pero qué sucedía cuando tu dragón prefería los de su mismo género? Ah, de eso también hablaba el amante anónimo, sobre los dragones que no podían procrear, y no por algún tipo de impotencia dragoniana. El autor del libro parecía haber tenido el mismo problema con su Opaleye, ¿sería algo propio de la especie? Lo dudaba, pero las similitudes entre ese dragón y el suyo eran tantas que el libro bien podría estar hablando de él, pero era imposible, porque si bien el autor era anónimo el personaje del libro tenía un nombre, o más bien unas iniciales A.M. 

Hablaba de pociones, de magia, de huevos y de sangre, sangre del Opaleye. Todo para que el Opaleye pudiera tener su descendencia soñada. ¿Pero realmente se podía así crear unos huevos de dragón? El autor creía que sí. Fanático de las pociones y las artes oscuras parecía haber caído en una obsesión por proporcionarle al dragón todo lo que éste ansiaba. Esclavo de su propio dragón. 

Su Opaleye echó chispas acompañadas de un espeso humo gris, muestra de que se estaba recuperando, pero incapaz de lanzar aún su llama escarlata. No entendía por qué, cuando había seguido todo el tratamiento al pie de la letra. Según el autor había algunos Opaleye _especiales_ , aunque no especificaba en qué eran _especiales_ , que necesitaban muestras de entrega absoluta por parte de sus cuidadores para mostrarse _tal y como eran_. Pero entonces, ¿cómo era un dragón sino como se mostraba?

El dragón batió sus alas y se elevó un poco del suelo, no tardando en darse contra el techo. Furioso intentó escapar, destruir cuanto tenía a su alcance, pero imposible con todos los hechizos que él había hecho para evitar precisamente eso. 

Vale, quizás el autor tenía razón. Total, ¿qué le suponía?, sólo tenía que ir al Callejón Knockturn disfrazado, conseguir ilegalmente alguna poción, realizar magia oscura, conseguir algún huevo de dragón de contrabando, preferiblemente de un Opaleye y cortar un poco al dragón para mezclar su sangre con la poción. El dragón gruñó ante un golpe especialmente doloroso que se había dado contra la lámpara del comedor. Bien, lo haría. Todo sea por los estúpidos hombres que aman demasiado a sus dragones. 

*

Llegó cerca de tres horas después con todo lo exigido. Le había costado una pequeña fortuna conseguir todos los ingredientes, sobre todos los huevos, que eran considerados como _Bienes No Comerciables de Clase A_ , aunque no había nada que no se pudiera conseguir en el Callejón Knockturn por una buena suma de dinero. El Opaleye estaba en el salón, cansado, echando chispas por su boca, todas dirigidas a la foto de los Weasley, como si toda su rabia estuviera centrada ahí, se veía triste, decaído. Se aclaró la garganta, ganándose inmediatamente la atención de su dragón. Dejó el caldero con la poción en el suelo y lo miró dubitativo. ¿Cómo haría para conseguir su sangre? Le aterraba la sola idea de dañarlo para ese propósito. El Opaleye pareció contento, porque comenzó a agitar su cola mientras se acercaba y se detenía delante del caldero. Carraspeó mientras sacaba el libro y le encendía un fuego justo debajo para que comenzara a arder.

—Aquí pone que esto sirve para darte descendencia —se asustó cuando el dragón bajó rápidamente su cabeza, pero lo único que éste hizo fue frotar su cabeza contra la de Harry, suavemente, como si quisiera agradecerle lo de la descendencia. Era ridículo ver aquella gran cabeza frotándose contra la suya diminuta. Se sonrojó mientras su pecho se calentaba y su corazón se aceleraba. El Opaleye no debía saber nada, quizás creyera que había ido a buscarle ovejas para dárselas de comer, sí, debía ser eso.

El Opaleye se sentó, haciendo crujir un poco las losas del suelo, los hechizos ya debilitándose. Procuró seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra, removiendo la poción las veces indicadas, manteniendo el fuego en su justa medida. Casi media hora después, cuando la poción había pasado de un tono azulado a uno verdusco metió los dos huevos que había conseguido y tragando saliva recitó su primer hechizo de magia oscura, uno que lo dejó debilitado y un tanto mareado. No estaba acostumbrado a aquello. El Opaleye estaba a su espalda, lo notó cuando se fue tambaleante hacia atrás, dando su espalda contra aquella dura mole de escamas iridiscentes y nacaradas. Ahora debía verter sangre del dragón, lo miró dubitativo, contemplando los grandes y brillantes ojos de éste fijos en él. Tenía que hacerlo. Armándose de valor sacó una pequeña daga y lo acercó al dragón. Le cortó ante la inmovilidad de éste y luego vertió parte en la poción. 

—Ahora deberíamos echar sangre de tu pareja —le informó con una pequeña risita, aún embriagado por la magia oscura realizada—. Pero no sabía qué dragona preferías —arrugó el ceño dubitativo—. ¿Debería de haberte enseñado un catálogo?

El Opaleye pareció bufar. Acto seguido bajó rápidamente su cabeza y le mordió en el brazo. ¡El dragón le mordió! Se miró su brazo asombrado mientras sangre se deslizaba de él y caía en... intentó retirarlo a tiempo, pero demasiado tarde se percató de que su sangre había caído en la poción. Tragó, no sabía qué iba a pasar, el libro sólo ponía que se debía mezclar sangre del dragón y su pareja. Al no tener el Opaleye pareja no había sabido qué sangre verter, creyendo que con la del dragón sería suficiente. Un dragón-padre soltero, ¿qué problema podía haber? Quizás su sangre no sirviera para nada, sí, seguramente no serviría para nada. ¿Un dragón y un humano? Esta vez fue él quien bufó, mientras el dragón le chupaba su herida sólo para después ponerle un poco de su sangre de dragón en la herida. Recordó que su sangre era curativa, de hecho Hagrid la utilizó para eso cuando su hermano Grawp lo hirió. 

Una hora después los huevos estaban listos. Los sacó con cuidado, eran gris pálido y por un instante le recordó al color de los ojos de Draco. No le extrañaba que por su color y forma los muggles los confundieran con fósiles, tenían su parecido razonable. Sacó el libro para leer qué debía hacer ahora, según A.M. para incubar un huevo había que ponerlo en el fuego hasta que se empiece a eclosionar. 

—¿En el fuego, qué fuego? ¿Una sartén?

El pecho del dragón retumbó, como si se estuviera riendo de él. De pronto se le ocurrió. Podía meterlos en el horno, allí estarían calientes y se harían lo suficiente para que los dragones nacieran. Los cogió con cuidado, poniéndolos en un poco de paja para que estuvieran más cómodos, aunque quizás dentro del huevo estaban muy cómodos. Después, como pudo, los llevó y metió en el horno. Sonrió, era la primera vez que ayudaba a alguien a procrear, ya que dudaba que él pudiera hacer tal hazaña. De pronto miró los dibujos de Teddy situados encima del horno. Quizás no tuviera hijos propios, pero tenía todo cuanto quería, un trabajo maravilloso, un ahijado que lo quería y un dragón en su salón que lo miraba como si quisiera devorarlo. Parpadeó. Era la primera vez que veía a su dragón con aquella mirada depredadora. 

—Uno se podría llamar Albus Severus Potter, ¿qué te parece? —preguntó un tanto temeroso, el dragón acercándose poco a poco, pero no había por qué temer, no podría pasar por la puerta de la cocina, estaba hechizada para que no pudiera romperla y, además, era demasiado grande. 

De pronto la imagen del dragón comenzó a desdibujarse. Volvió a parpadear y se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas un poco antes de volver a ponérselas. No, no veía mal, el dragón se estaba transformando, del mismo modo que cuando él se tomó la poción Multijugos, sólo que eso no era una poción multijugos y tampoco un sueño. El Opaleye... parpadeó otra vez, aunque quizás ahora más estúpidamente. El dragón cruzó la puerta, ¿Había dicho el dragón? ¡Era Draco!, su Opaleye se había convertido en su primer amor draconino, aunque seguía teniendo orejas y cola de dragón, sólo que más pequeñas que antes. Y ahora unas extrañas medias con liga adornaban sus piernas desnudas. ¿Había dicho que Draco-Dragón estaba desnudo? Bueno, su pequeño amigo del hemisferio sur se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, aunque de pequeño tenía poco. Draco era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, en realidad era el dragón más hermoso del mundo. Su piel pálida, su pelo rubio, sus ojos hambrientos.

—Scorpius Malfoy —Lo miró sin entender, con el corazón golpeándole sin misericordia—. Mi hijo se llamará Scorpius Malfoy. 

No quiso decirle que había dos huevos, que perfectamente cada uno se podía llamar de un modo. No cuando Draco estaba sobre él, luchando por quitarle su camiseta roja que no tardó en ir a parar encima del fregadero, no cuando esos labios estaban sobre los suyos, demandantes, posesivos. Su mente se nubló, como si hubiera vuelto a lanzar un hechizo de magia oscura, pero sabía que no era eso, sino el placer de haber domado a su propio dragón lo que lo tenía así. ¿Cómo se podía llamar a tener a tu dragón sobre ti, dispuesto a devorarte, sino era haber domado a tu propio dragón? 

Ya no le parecía estúpido el título de aquél libro _Hombres que aman demasiado a los dragones_ , no cuando sus pantalones quedaron colgando de su rodilla izquierda y esta acabó en el hombro de su dragón, no mientras Draco lo besaba y su cabeza daba vueltas. Lo miró con adoración mientras lo agarraba del pelo y lo acercaba a él, degustando todos y cada uno de los recovecos de su boca, saboreando aquel sabor que sólo Draco-Dragón podía tener. Y mientras que sus labios estaban unidos a los del otro mago y un dedo comenzaba a prepararle, él sólo podía pensar en hombres que aman demasiado a sus dragones, en _Dracosdesnudossexys_ y en que por fin podría volar encima del lomo de un dragón. Aunque su mente quizás ya estaba volando, muy lejos, a un mundo draconino. Pronto Draco estaba dentro de él, gruñendo, besando, empujando y su universo comenzó a girar mientras se aferraba a esa espalda. Abrió los ojos un poco, sus gafas perdidas en el proceso, sólo para centrar su vista borrosa en aquella cola de dragón que se balanceaba al son de las embestidas de su dueño, su pierna alzada sobre el hombro de Draco, su próstata tocada una y otra vez. La sensación de sentirse lleno, completo, feliz. Draco gruñía y lo besaba, susurrando palabras que más bien parecían gruñidos de dragón, él gemía, mientras se aferraba a esa espalda suave, ya sin rastro de escamas. Se corrió y todo su mundo se disolvió hasta sólo existir Draco, quien no tardó mucho en seguirle y derrumbarse en los brazos de Harry.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, sus pieles sudorosas y los huevos estaban ahí, en el horno, presenciando lo que sus indecorosos padres acababan de hacer. Se ruborizó, era un padre lujurioso. Un mal padre que les ofrece espectáculos libidinosos a sus hijos. Draco se levantó, deshaciéndose de ese lío de manos y piernas, sólo para dirigirse con su desnudez al comedor. No tardó en oír algo estrellándose y rompiéndose. 

—Por fin, ya era hora maldito Weasley. 

Bueno, quizás educar a un dragón no fuera imposible, pero educar a Draco... eso sí lo era. Aún le quedaba mucho trabajo que hacer. 

Se levantó, era hora de dar su primera lección. Draco malo. 

 

*

—¿Entonces tu abuelo Abraxas era un dragón?  
—Mi abuelo Abraxas era un Malfoy, el Opaleye era un dragón.  
—¿Y entonces tú eres...?  
—El hombre que te acaba de follar.

 

—¿Y él escribió el libro de _“Hombres que aman demasiado a los dragones”?_  
—Eso lo hizo un elfo, él lo dictó.  
—¿Entonces el libro de _“Cuidado de dragón por placer y provecho”_ era suyo?  
—No, eso lo escribió otro.  
—¿Un elfo?  
—No, mi padrino. Severus Snape. 

 

—¿Tú naciste de un huevo?  
—¿Te suena Narcisa Malfoy?  
—Pero dijiste que Severus...  
—¿Lo dedujiste por mi pelo negro?  
—No, por tu obsesión con los Potter.

 

—¿Nuestros hijos serán dragones?  
—Malfoys, serán Malfoys.  
—¿Por qué no Potters?  
—Si son morenos...

 

—Albus Severus  
—Scorpius  
—Albus Severus  
—Scorpius.  
—Son dos  
—¿Por qué Severus?  
—Me gusta eso de aprovecharse de los dragones.

 

—¿Y puedes transformarte cuando quieras?  
—No delante de humanos.  
—Pero lo hiciste delante de mí.  
—Me diste dos hijos.  
—¿Y si no lo hubiera hecho?  
—Entonces te hubiera arruinado, estaba dejando de gustarme ese ron. Adivina cuál hubiera preferido.

 

—¿Y si esto no funciona?  
—Te freiré el culo.  
—Seguro que funcionará.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Datos reales** sobre el mundo de Harry Potter (canon) que quizás te interese saber:
> 
> Dragonolistas: son quienes estudian los dragones.
> 
> El mayor santuario del mundo para dragones se encuentra en Rumanía. 
> 
> _“Hombres que aman demasiado a los dragones” y “Cuidado de dragón por placer y provecho”_ son libros reales, es decir, del universo de Harry Potter, inventados por Rowling. El slash está en todas partes.
> 
> Los huevos de dragón están clasificados como Bienes No Comerciables de Clase A. 
> 
> (*) El Squabbs syn es una enfermedad de los dragones, sus síntomas son que el dragón no exhala fuego, sólo estornuda. El tratamiento para curarlo consiste en mantener el dragón caliente, darle baños de agua ardiente, de comer chili y pimienta y ron cuatro veces al día. 
> 
> Perdón por el lemon, hacía tiempo que no escribía uno. 
> 
> Gracias por leer, ¿sería mucho pedir un comentario para esta pobre escritora dragoniana?


End file.
